


Erotyczne fantazje 56

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 56

Dziedziczka zanurzyła głowę między nogi Ruby, wsuwając swój język. Lizała jej uda, potem jej wargi, rozchylając je i wędrując językiem do łechtaczki srebrnookiej dziewczyny. Czuła smak jej soków. Liderka oparła się o łóżko, jęcząc, kiedy rozkosz przeszła przez jej ciało, dzięki sprawnemu językowi jej partnerki.

Po chwili pchnęła Weiss na podłogę i nie dając jej czasu na reakcję, dosiadła jej twarzy. Dziedziczka lizała bez przerwy, czując jak soki Ruby, kapią na jej twarz.

Orgazm wypełnił ją, sprawiając, że jej ciało nagle zesztywniało i spryskało twarz Weiss jej słodkimi sokami.


End file.
